the_dark_propheciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Declan Morgenstern
Declan, is the one of the protagonists in the Dark Prophecies. He's transgendered (FTM). He is the fourth son of fallen angel Lucifier aka Lucian Morningstar and witch Victoria. He's a Archangel who fights as a Darklighter. Biography Early Life Declan Dashiell Alexander Gideon Creighton Morningstar was born on January 1 in New York City in 1995 to fallen angel Lucian Morningstar and witch Victoria Landon. It is later revealed that Raiden is his other biological mother. For unknown reasons his mother gave him to his father to be raised. He has five older siblings on his father's side and two younger siblings on his mother's side. When he was ten, his father moved him to Paris, France so Declan could be closer to his mother and siblings. When he was fifteen years old, he came out as transgendered. But he is the offspring of an archangel/demon, which makes him immortal. He also can create and cast spells because of his Magi blood. Physical Appearance Declan Morningstar has black hair, a straight nose with blue eyes. He has ivory skin. He has dimpled cheeks. He is 5'9 and has a athletic body. He has a well developed chest and strong arms. His girlfriend Isabella mentioned that he has beautiful compelling eyes. Personality Declan is very easygoing and very intelligent. He likes to read books and watch movies with his friends.He loves travelling. He also likes to write poetry. Powers and Abilities Declan, being a angelic demon, he possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. He also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance .durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, he possess immortality and flight because of his wings. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Isabella Lucchese Main article: Isabella Lucchese Declan and Isabella are childhood sweethearts. When Declan first meets Isabella on the Eiffel Tower in the dreamworld. He imprints on her when he touches her cheek. They two start dating when Declan get jealous of Isabella's friendship with Callum. Fiona O' Shaughnessy Main article: Fiona O' Shaughnessy Declan has a instant connection with Fiona, the moment her sees her, which causes him to imprint on her when she touches him. He is confused and overwhelm by her presence on him. Family Relationships Victoria Landon Main article: Victoria Landon Carrigan Desjardin Main article: Carrigan Desjardin Jean Desjardin Main article: Jean Desjardin Raiden Morningstar Main article: Raiden Morningstar Declan and Raiden have a very close relationship. She's the only person that he can trust. Declan considers her his best friend than his sister. But it later discovered that Raiden is his mother, making Lucian his grandfather. Killian Mikaelsson Main article: Killian Mikaelsson Declan is not very close to Killan, who often treats like he's kid, which makes him mad from time to time. Killian visited him when he was a little kid and bring him presents for his birthday. Damien Mikaelsson Main article: Damien Mikaelsson Damien was the first person, that Declan told that he was transgender, Damien supported and convinced him to tell their father. Damien was there for him, when Isabella broke his heart. Lucian Morningstar Main article: Lucian Morningstar Lucian is Declan adoptive father/grandfather. Category:Darklighters Category:Characters Category:Morningstar Family Category:The Order Category:True Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Archangel Category:Demon Category:Daylighters Category:Angelic Demon Category:LGBTQ Category:Magi Category:Prince Category:Seraphim